


"stay for me."

by never_bloom_again



Series: @abitcriminalminds 1k prompt drabbles! [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Cute, F/F, Fake Character Death, Fluff, Getting Together, Jemily - Freeform, Referenced - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_bloom_again/pseuds/never_bloom_again
Summary: for the prompt Emily tells JJ she's leaving to go to london unless JJ can give her a reason to stay and like feelings get spilled.Emily has no reason to stay. JJ gives her one.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Past Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr.
Series: @abitcriminalminds 1k prompt drabbles! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958302
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	"stay for me."

“I can’t do this anymore, okay? I can’t keep sitting around here, doing this job, being around you, pretending that nothing ever changed!”

Emily was frustrated - things hadn’t seemed right ever since she had returned from Paris.

That would make sense to most people; Emily’s death had been faked, yet she was expected to go back to the same job, with the same people, as though everything was the same, as though her world hadn’t been tipped upside down.

Yet that wasn’t even the biggest obstacle, it was nothing compared to the realisation that she had made during her time in France.

What that time had made her realise was that every time she saw an old photo she had hidden away of her and JJ, her heart fluttered, that everytime she logged on to play games with “CheetoBreath” she couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face - even when she was losing horrifically.

She was in love with JJ, and the more she thought about it, the more she knew it wasn’t a new thing - rather something she had just missed, assuming it was friendship ( _ willing, _ she reminded herself,  _ she had been willing for it to be just friendship. _ )

And now Emily was back on the team it was torture, because no longer could she try and push it out of her mind - she saw JJ every day, and almost all of those she was reminded of why she could never have her, through the photos of Henry on her desk, or a story about Will and her.

So when she got the job offer in London, a chance to get away, start anew, it seemed like the obvious choice. 

Until JJ had found out.

Emily had been planning to keep quiet about it, only going to tell the team as close as she could to when she was leaving. It would save her the pain of having them fight her leaving.

But somehow JJ had found out, and had decided to confront her. It was so tempting to tell her exactly why she couldn’t stay, but even she was not that petty.

“Em, we will work with you, come up with something, but there is too much here for you! You can’t leave.”

Since JJ had brought it up, they had been going back and forth, JJ begging her to stay, and Emily trying to justify why she was leaving, without baring her soul. Some things were better kept secret. 

It was tempting though, to give in to what JJ asked - Emily hated arguing with her.

“If I have so much here for me, then give me a reason to stay.”

The tension in the room was palpable as Emily waited for a reason. She nearly began to speak again, to tell JJ that clearly, she had nothing, as was being proved, but she was stopped.

“Me,” JJ said, her voice soft and almost shaky.

Emily’s eyes opened wide as she heard it, unbelieving.

_ She couldn’t mean it, _ Emily thought,  _ not in the way I want her too. _

But her trust in her own thoughts was shaken when she heard, more confidently,

“Stay for me.”

Emily’s thoughts raced as she rushed to figure out what she could mean - it seemed a weird thing to say to someone who was just a friend, but also, JJ was straight, and in a serious relationship. She was too good at hiding the truth for her to know about her feelings, and regardless, JJ was far too kind to ever manipulate her by using that knowledge if she did know.

Her confusion was clearly visible on her face, as JJ hurried to continue on.

“I- Em, Will and I are done. We have been for a while. And I just want you to know I… I don’t want you to leave.”

“Then I won’t,” Emily replied, once she had recovered from the shock.

She then pulled JJ into her arms, and kissed her.

Things had changed, but maybe this time, for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this! the ending is a bit eh, but i hope it wasn't too bad!  
> leave a comment to let me know if you enjoyed! thank you for reading :)


End file.
